Cpend7
Entrance The Dimension Portal Cpend7 pops out the Portal and lands on the Battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Headphone Rape List of Sounds of the Ear-Rape * Hercules The Legendary Journeys Intro (Only Game Boy Color) * Side B - Awful Movie Throw This Time Cpend throw the Horrible Movie that he Hates/Dislikes At No (0%) Damage he Throw: Exorcist II: The Heretic, Howard the Duck, Superman IV and The Garbage Pail Kids Movie. At 50% Damage he Throw: Troll 2, North, Batman & Robin and Battlefield Earth. and Finaly at 100% Damage he Throw: Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2, Alone in the Dark, Birdemic: Shock and Terror and The Last Airbender. Note: you can Throw 3 Times when its Empty you have to Wait in 8 Secs that can Refilled. Up B - Noclip Down B - The 5 Summcards Cpend will throw his Cards to Summon a character from Other Medias. 1. Commander Shepard W.I.P. 2. Link 64 Link 64 use his sword to Slash at the Opponent, Ocarina to use a Special Ability to give it to Cpend (Heal, Speed and Jumps) and his Shield to Defend at any Damage. 3. Hypnotoad ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD! (The Hypnotoad can make opponents standing still for about 10 seconds, but Cpend is not, because he's unaffected) 4. Disney Genie Disney Genie can give opponents his 3 Wishes. The Wishes can be at Random (Lightning, change the opponent's attacks and explode by Fireworks) 5. GMod Mario W.I.P. Final Smash - THE CD-i Cpend sent out his Philips CD-i called (C: Colin's, D: Death - i: intergaming) and Change the Stage to Link: The Faces of Evil/Zelda: Wand of Gamelon and Hotel Mario that can Change the Control to the CD-i Version to make it Possible. There are 15 Spawn of Enemies around in the Game like (Hotel Mario: Goomba, Koopa and Wiggler. Link: TFoE/Zelda: WoG: Moblin, Goriya, Ghini and Armos) the same But Cpend can Pick Only one Game to play this. KOSFX KOSFX1: Jesus! KOSFX2: F*CK!!! Star KOSFX: Noooooo!!! Screen KOSFX: W.I.P. Taunts Up: *Holds his Cheese, Chicken, Gravy and Ham Pizza and Smells* "Mmm Pizza.." Sd: "Spooky Scary Skeletons" Dn: "PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWER!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: W.I.P. Victory 2: W.I.P. Victory 3: Talk Random at his Opponents Qoutes *"Okay it this Ridiculous i hope Felix is Not Happy" *"4Kids Doe's What Nintend4kids" *And then the Car Hit at Alfred and then Exploding* *"Your a Freak TOY!" *"Mako! Mako! Polo!" *"Jerry? Where's Jerry the Mouse?" *"What is This?!? a Dog Head with Indiana Jones Cloths and a Chocolate Rat is Vomit out his Eyes?" *"Look Bombs in your Helmet!" *"Kamina you forgot the Chesse!" *"DJ Pon2 i have ten Souls" *"Chaotic or Chao?" *"Get out Mr. Llamar Black Smith" Victory 4 (Againist his Clone): Nice Try Clone go back to the Time Machine! Lose/Clap: Siting, Look Mad and Throw his N64 Controller but it Bounce at the Wall and Hit him at his Head. Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Cpend Congratulations Picture.png|Congratulation Picture Character Description Character W.I.P. Movesets Headphone Rape Awful Movie Throw Noclip The 5 Summcards THE CD-i Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Left punch, right punch, then uppercut. *Dash Attack- Pushes the opponent to Tripped (Like Mark from The Room) Tilt Attacks *Side- Cpend crouches and shoots the opponent with Sniper's Huntsman. *Up- use the A$$-H**e Pong *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- **Uncharged - Swings with a Twilight Sparkle Scepter (Kinda like Home Run Bat, it can take some Damage, but not K.O.) **Fully Charged - Swings with Scout's Baseball Bat. *Up- Cpend does a jumping uppercut. *Down- Cpend spin dashes back and forth over a short distance around him. Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Drills the opponent diagonally downwards. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand *Pummel- Nope.avi *Forward- Cpend turns around and suplexes the opponent. *Back- Cpend spins around several times while saying "So long gay the grabbed character's name here!", then he throws it backward. *Up- Cpend Sent his Portal Gun to Up (Roof) and Down (Floor) to make an Endless Portal Loop in 5 Secs Cpend shoot the Other Portal to Make Opponent Fly Up Higher. *Down- The Pointless Moment Screen falls from the sky and bangs at the Opponent. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: Swing with 2 Pongs Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Cpend's hat and spine hair. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Blue (Normal) *Red *Yellow *Green *Pink (In Brony Costume) * No Colors (Discorded Cpend) Stickers/Emblems/Add-ons Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Work in Process Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Internet Category:DeviantART Category:Youtube Category:Wikia Category:Non Human Category:Animals